George
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = }} George (ジョージ, Jooji) is the eldest son of Edward Simpson and Kathryn, the older brother of Allison, the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did and the close friend of Jason, Harry and Bobby. He's also the maternal uncle of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance George is the young child and young man of a tall, slim muscular build of above-average height with a slender yet fairly well-muscular physique that he's stay the same appearance throughout over the course of the series and movies, he's had blue eyes, fair skin complexion and long, spiky shaggy black hair. He's bears a striking resemblance to his father, He's wears his causal outfit is a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, dark blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. On the battlefields, he's Personality George is very sweet and loveable, but George's personality is much like his mother's, except he's much more laid back than she is. As a teenager, he's quite popular with the ladies ; a lot of girls like him because he's so sweet and gentle. As a classmate and teammate of him as being that one guy that plays acoustic guitar, possibly on the roof of the school or something. In the anime series, he's the most mellow of the family, and definitely the most mellow among his crazy sisters, the spoiled brat and the troublemaker. Biography Background George is born on June 16 of Age 257. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga One year later after the battle with Super Buu and deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Bobby's father, Frieza Saga After the fight with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku battle Frieza on Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, Film appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his nephew and niece Power Manga and Anime George is Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances George is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * George's name means Japanese name (ジョージ or Jooji) is in Shakespearean the meaning of the name George is: Henry VI, Part 2' George Bevis. 'King Henry the Sixth, Part III' George, son of Richard Plantagenet and afterwards Duke of Clarence. 'King Richard III', George, Duke of Clarence, brother to Edward IV. * In American the meaning of the name George is: Henry VI, Part 2' George Bevis. 'King Henry the Sixth, Part III' George, son of Richard Plantagenet and afterwards Duke of Clarence. 'King Richard III', George, Duke of Clarence, brother to Edward IV. * In English the meaning of the name George is: Farmer. In medieval legend St. George: (the knight who became patron saint of England) struggled with a fire-breathing dragon symbolizing the Devil. * In Greek the meaning of the name George is: From 'georgos' meaning tiller of the soil, or farmer. Famous bearer: St George, patron saint of England, who struggled with a fire breathing dragon symbolizing the devil. * It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of George is "farmer". From Greek Georgios, a derivative of geôrgos "farmer", from gê "earth" and ergein "to work". Gallery more_ocs__by_ryokozchan-d9mst7e-1.jpg who_we_are_sketch_by_ryokozchan-d8eas9l-2.jpg merry_christmas_2017_from_the_son_family__by_r-1.jpg siblings_by_ryokozchan-d89fbc0-1.jpg father_and_son_by_ryokozchan-d8qdk4j-1.jpg|George with his father Edward Simpson shade_vs__gin__by_ryokozchan-d9zzhvo-1.jpg the_brief_cousins_by_trunkims-d8vt4sl-1.jpg commission__gin__lace_and_brie_by_chigosenpai--1.jpg our_journey_by_ryokozchan-d8xnmsh-1.jpg happy_thanksgiving__by_ryokozchan-dapkqkf-1.jpg George-1.jpg the_brief_kids_by_mystiqueen-d59pys0-1.png the_performer_by_ryokozchan-d8l48j2-1.jpg|Adult George Oceptember 2019 5 friends with oc by ryokoz-2.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Movie Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Ninjas